Not having it any other way
by Akasaku123
Summary: They shared memories by themselves and together. Learned new things about each other. Laughed. smiled. kissed. hugged and the memories that they made makes them who they are and they're not having it any other way. Story is better than the summary I promise. For those of you who wanted another IchiHime one shot from me. Enjoy. MAJOR IchiHime. Don't like, please don't read.


**Hey guys, so I recently updated my "Watching Over me" story and I got some requests to make another IchiHime oneshot so I thought that I would give it another go. I hope you like this, and make sure to review; I would love to hear your thoughts. Please no flames. Thank you. Also they both may be a bit OOC but I hope you enjoy reading anyways.**

Ichigo watched as the girl walked on the opposite side of the street, Orihime Inoue. He watched her newly outgrown hair flow in the wind as she sneezed and pulled her scarf up over her redden nose. She adjusted her ear muffs and breathed hot air on her glove clad hands. He could tell, even from where he stood that she had to be freezing, but that didn't stop him from thinking she was amazingly beautiful even when she was cold. Her eyes a twinkling grey teared up when a cold harsh wind her hit face dead on, while her auburn hair flowed roughly in the wind. Orihime once again blew hot air on her hands before rubbing them together.

Ichigo never understood why even when you wore gloves you still couldn't completely keep them away from the harsh winds of the cold blistering weather; that when you take the gloves off your hands still harbor that cold temperature and your fingers are frostbitten. The girl he watched from afar walked quickly towards the direction of her apartment complex and Ichigo turned on his heels walking away quickly before adjusting his own coat and shivering lightly.

**-With Orihime-**

Orihime walked inside her apartment, taking off her boots and dropping her keys in the little bowl that sat atop the little desk by the door, she took of her coat and hung it up quickly taking off her gloves and scarf and hanging them up with her coat she huffed on her hands again trying to warm them up a bit more if just for a little.

She stepped inside her kitchen making hot chocolate in a pot and pouring her a cup before sitting down at the table that sat in the middle of her living room. Thinking about the familiar spiritual pressure she felt earlier she pulled up the sleeves of her soft pink sweater before drinking the rest of her hot chocolate and stretching. Orihime got up and walked to her bathroom, stripping off her layer of clothes and stepping into her warm shower.

After some time Orihime stepped out of her shower rapping a fluffy light blue towel around her body and blow drying her hair and putting it up into a high ponytail. She put on her undergarments before slipping on black silk shorts and a short sleeved t-shirt and grabbing a blanket while sitting at her table, she started nodding off as she was thinking about her favorite boy and the moments they shared together.

_Putting on his clothes._

Orihime always loved messing with Ichigo's clothes when she was in his room, especially when he went to go do something, or when she would send him off to do something while she tried on all his shirts and his pants. Sometimes the pants were too big or sometimes they were too skinny and then sometimes they would fit just right around her, snuggly; like they were meant for her, like she could feel him, his shirts were a different matter, his button down shirts fit her like dresses, his casual shirts were always dark colors, with the number 15 on them in some shape or form, occasionally she would pull out light colored shirts and even tight muscle shirts. She would love to see him in one of those. Yeah that'd be a really nice view.

And when she could feel Ichigo's spiritual pressure she would look around at the mess she made and hurry to fold up his clothes and put them back where she found them, hurrying to sit on his bed and look out the window like she did nothing wrong— which she doesn't think was too wrong to begin with—but he came back in after a while and she pretended like she was doing nothing wrong. They would just go on about their business laughing and playing around and then when he walked her home and came back home he would know that Orihime had been playing with his clothes again, he smelled her on them, like vanilla and citrus, plus she folded his clothes, he never folds his clothes, and she did it every time she came over. Pretty adorable actually.

_Making him food_

Orihime's food was peculiar, so peculiar that it actually made no sense what she had packed her lunch with on those days they had school. Her food wasn't bad but it just was food you would never think about trying. Ichigo had to find out the hard way when he tasted her beef ice cream topped with crunchy bread crumbs, how they hell did she make that anyway!? But after having to taste another one of her dishes again because of a dare he found out that certain things she cooks are really good and can get you hooked. One of her dishes are so good she actually has one of the dead on her side, liking her tastes was feat enough though. He had to give Matsumoto her props for that one, but Ichigo really loved when Orihime cooked for him no matter what it was, how bad it was or how good it tasted. She made onigiri for him once, the rice was sticky and the stuff she put in them were always different every time he ate one, but they weren't bad, now actually he is a huge fan of sticky rice; plus he was injured at the time and that small little gesture really made him smile, and when he smiled she smiled.

_Sleeping together_

Orihime loved it when Ichigo slept with her, he held her like she would disappear in thin air, he snuggled against her every curve, and the permanent scowl he always had on his face disappeared completely when he slept yet he never let his guard down when sleeping anywhere else except for in her arms because he just had a hunch that Orihime would protect him just like he would protect her. Orihime liked the fact that he snored softly in her ear; she loved the feel of his breath on her neck. His cold feet on her warm body, his steady heartbeat and his sharp spiritual pressure that pricked her heart, loving how it affected her body so much. And as she snuggled deeper into his arms, his grip always got tighter and she loved that the strongest of the enemies couldn't take her away from him.

_How cool he was_

She loved when Ichigo fought, of course the thought of fighting itself made her so depressed she felt like she was sinking in black ink, but when he fought she felt like he was a different person and she accepted Ichigo's way of fighting because not only was he fighting for his friends but also fighting for himself. Orihime loved how sometimes Ichigo was so caught up in fighting he couldn't care less about how hurt he may have gotten or how injured and hopeless everything seemed but he just wanted to protect his friends of course when he did hurt himself it really tore her up inside. Orihime loved his look, the black robe, the black sword, very cool, very slick and evil looking, a bit on the rough side and the markings on his body made her feel like she was burning on the inside. His eyes sometimes held sincerity, with hatred, accomplishment and a bit of pride. She loved his spiritual pressure. So huge and heavy, sparking and sharp. Both suffocating and relaxing.

Orihime mumbled in her sleep while dreaming about her moments with Ichigo.

Ichigo stopped in front of the door looking in the mailbox for the spare key, he stepped in the door taking his boots off and hanging up his coat and scarf before putting the spare key back in the mailbox and closing and locking the door. He looked at the girl in front of him sleeping as he stepped into the living room, he looked at the mug of lukewarm hot chocolate that sat in front of him with a note.

_Hot chocolate, it's for you. It's probably cold, go warm it up~!_

_Love Orihime._

He drunk the hot chocolate as it was and sat down in front of her before staring at the beautiful girl sleep before him. He started thinking about times they spent together.

_Holding hands_

Ichigo loved how bold Orihime was when physical touch was involved. No matter where they were or who they were with Orihime loved holding Ichigo's hands. Intertwining their fingers and holding on tightly, swinging their arms back and forth and kissing his hand occasionally which in turn made him blush. The first thing they did when they first got together was walk home and hold hands and now when the hold hands it just feels like they're the only two in the world with both their rings sparkling in the sun and the finger intertwined they always smile while walking.

_Kisses_

Ichigo loved kissing Orihime, she always tasted like something different when he kissed her, it made him anticipate kissing her, sometimes she tasted like cherries, or coffee, tea or vanilla, red bean paste, chocolate, marshmallows, strawberries, or his favorite…_oranges_. He loved the taste of oranges and when she tasted like oranges he would always bite her bottom lip gently like he wanted to taste more, she always smiled in the kiss at the cute gesture. His tongue always ventured in her mouth exploring and taking her breath away. She really wouldn't settle for anything else anyways.

_Playing in his hair_

Ichigo couldn't get enough of Orihime playing in hair. His hair had gotten a bit longer these days, down to his neck and when Orihime's slender fingers played in his hair it felt extremely pleasing. When she washed his hair it felt really good, like he was falling into clouds and even on some occasions he fell asleep in her lap, while she ran her fingers through his orange hair.

Orihime stirred in her sleep waking up and blinking a bit before stretching and glancing at Ichigo before yelling as she was startled by the boy.

"I-ichgo.?"

He inwardly smiled at how flushed she was "Yeah, her Orihime, you up now? Are you still tired?"

"N-no not anymore, when did you get here?" she asked while stretching again

"About an hour, an hour in a half ago." He told her watching her every move

_Seriously, I was sleep that long? Wait I think I fell asleep even before he got here, I was probably sleep even longer._

Orihime blushed while looking around, she looked at the blue mug that sat in the sink and smiled brightly, the fact that he drunk it made her feel warm inside. She was really bent on Ichigo, just the mere act of drinking hot chocolate made her heart skip a beat. Why? She didn't know but it did and she loved that.

"Hey?"

"Yes."

"I want you to tell me more about yourself, I want to learn a bit more about you, so that I can protect you with the small things in mind. I want to love you more than I already do." Ichigo said suddenly, catching the little orange haired girl off guard at his sudden confession

Orihime blushed before falling down to her knees and smiling at him; she held her hands tightly before nodding at him.

"One condition." She held up a finger

"What is it?" he asked her

She smiled "I want you to do the same, tell me about yourself, show me a side that you would never show others, a side that I would only get to know. Let me keep you safe and protect you as well."

"Okay fine." He nodded

Orihime clapped happily while sitting criss crossed and Ichigo stretched his legs while starting off.

"What are 3 fears of yours?"

Orihime thought for a moment before nodding at the answers she thought up.

"Another one of my loved ones dying, having regrets and knowing that I was of no help to my friends when they're in trouble."

Ichigo leaned against one hand while he listened to the orange haired girl talk softly before she smiled at him, asking him a question after him.

Orihime thought for a moment "Hmm, ooh 3 turn on's." Ichigo blushed before clearing his throat at the mischievously smiling girl in front of him.

"L-licking the pulse on my neck, forcefully putting my arms above my head and r-rubbing up and down my sides when we kiss." Ichigo turned away from the wide eyed girl a soft blush on his cheeks. She smiled knowingly and mentally kept note of those 3 _very_ important details.

"How would you describe me?" Ichigo asked

"Uh…a person who destroys to save others." Orihime said thinking about it

"Really?" he asked as he stared at Orihime

"Yeah, I like how you fight for your friends and yourself. I really like it." Orihime smiled

Ichigo smiled back at her

"What do you like? Only one thing." Orihime asked him

Ichigo looked around before something caught his eye outside.

"I like it when the sky looks like the world is about to end. Like when it's different shades of purples and greens in the sky, or when the sky is so orange and dark that it looks dark red and the sky is covered in huge thick clouds full of thunder and lightning."

"Well…that's new." Orihime said while leaning into her hands

"That's what it kinda looks like outside right now." Ichigo said pointing towards the glass doors.

Orihime looked outside her balcony doors at the purple and green sky; she watched the lightning secretly spill out all over the sky and form lighting bolts that left after images in her eyes. She smiled at the sight, knowing that Ichigo loved this sky and that the fact that she knew this made her feel closer and closer to him; like the sky was even more important to her because he liked it like this.

Orihime went to the kitchen and got out a pot and filled it with water and putting it on the stove turning on the burner, she pulled out hamburger meat and tomato sauce she went to sit back down at the table handing Ichigo an orange soda, taking a sip of her orange soda and waiting for the next question.

"Uh…how do you like your music?" Ichigo asked her while sipping his soda happily

"It depends on where I am and how I feel, sometimes I like it loud and sometimes I like it quiet where I can still hear it but I can also focus on the sounds around me, sometimes I like it louder than anything where I can drown out sounds and my own depressing thoughts but sometimes I like something I can fall asleep to."

"What do you fantasize about Ichigo?" Orihime smiled innocently

Ichigo blushed again for the third or fourth time that night. _I seriously think she's teasing me. Then again… I can always get her back when I want to, I hope she knows what she's getting into._

Ichigo smirked before leaning back on his hands after taking a sip of his orange soda and setting it down on the table.

"I fantasize about a lot of things, things that made me mad, things that make me sad, things that make me happy and things that make me _excited_. I fantasize about _you_ Orihime and the things we may possibly—…_will_ do together. I fantasize about how it would go and how I would go about making you want more."

Orihime blushed as bright as Ichigo's hair as he smirked sexily at her, she fanned herself mentally, avoiding Ichigo's playful eyes and wishing frantically that the water in the pot would hurry the hell up and boil. _Okay, that was my fault, I think I may have played too much._

Orihime cleared her throat before waiting for her face to calm down and stop burning up.

Ichigo inwardly laughed at how cute Orihime was and asked her another question.

Ichigo mentally laughed at his question "What do you think Satan's last name is?"

"Aizen." Orihime didn't hesitate in saying the man's name while closing her eyes and then opening them staring at Ichigo's face before they both burst of laughing at her response. They laughed and laughed mentally cursing the man before relaxing again

"How many kids do you want and what would their names be?" Orihime asked, personally interested in his answer.

Ichigo thought for a moment "I would want 2 kids, one boy and one girl. I want the boy to be older, I would name the boy Saitou and the girl Tsubame."

"Ooh those are pretty, I like it." Orihime smiled while blushing lightly thinking that she might get to have kids with Ichigo.

"Do you have any scars?"

Orihime looked at Ichigo shockingly and skeptically, Ichigo read her face and told her that she didn't need to show him if she didn't feel comfortable, but she interrupted him, lifting her shirt up and showing him the deep gash across her back. Ichigo stared intently as he slid behind her and ran his cold hand across it. Orihime jumped slightly before relaxing into his touch and he kissed it making her blush, she turned slightly to see him still staring at her scar his face scowling and his eyes hinted at his inner sadness, she turned around and hugged him, assuring him she way ok, rubbing small circles on his back and running her fingers oh so lightly through his hair the way he liked it, exactly like he liked it, he hugged her back before letting her go as she smiled at him. He didn't ask how she got it or how she felt about showing it to him, the mere fact that she did show it to him made him feel like he was completely in her heart.

She lightly kissed his forehead, he did the same to her and she got up putting a bit of salt and oil in the water, she put the spaghetti in the pot and starting frying the hamburger meat, adding the sauce and different spices and plating a huge amount of the steaming spaghetti on the plates.

Orihime put the plates on the table bringing water, forks, spoons and parmesan cheese and putting the on the table with some napkins. They ate while continuing their game.

"What are your 6 favorite songs right now? Do you listen to a variety of songs?" Orihime asked stuffing her mouth with parmesan coated spaghetti

"Hmm…" Ichigo thought for a moment while taking a fork full of spaghetti and adding a bit of parmesan cheese.

"Yeah I do, I love all types of music uh…my top 6 at the moment are Demons by starset, Fight together by Namie Amuro, Don't cry by Park Bom, Courtesy Call by Thousand Foot Krutch and Share the world by Tohoshinki."

Orihime stared shockingly, knowing all of those songs "Hehh~ nice choices." She commented while nodding her head in approval

"Most embarrassing moment." Ichigo smirked

Orihime choked on her food yelling out "EH!? No way…"

"Yes way, spill." Ichigo said

Orihime looked away before sighing lightly. "Uh I was talking in front of a lot of people and as I was leaving the stage I tripped on the stairs and while getting help from one of the sponsors he helped me up I belched right in his face, it was extremely embarrassing."

"…"

Orihime looked at Ichigo's face as he tried holding back his laughter, Orihime and Ichigo finished their food while laughing and smiling at other questions they asked each other.

As time went by they both learned more and more about each other. The fact that Ichigo was really competitive, or how Orihime bruises easily, Ichigo likes bubble baths and Orihime loves it when Ichigo wears reading glasses. Orihime doesn't like cold weather and Ichigo likes sleeping in the nude sometimes. Orihime likes weird things like robots and aliens and Ichigo can touch his nose with his tongue. Orihime, though she may or may not tell Ichigo that she found that pleasingly hot, his tongue can reach his nose, that in a way kind of turned her on, and Ichigo… well finding out that Orihime bruised easily turned him on so it was like a win-win. They smiled at each before putting their dishes in the sink and drinking the rest of their orange soda.

Orihime and Ichigo headed to the bedroom, lying down in Orihime's bed they both snuggled into each other thinking about the events that happened between them just moments ago. Ichigo loved giving Orihime kisses whether they'd be good night kisses, good morning kisses, kisses to show how much he loved her, kisses to show how much he missed her, cared for her, needed her, it really didn't matter to him or to her, Orihime loved giving kisses to Ichigo too. Kissing him to show her excitement, her pain, her desire and her happiness, they kissed because they felt like it.

Ichigo hugged her closed to his body pulling her up to kiss her forehead for the second time that night, he kissed her nose, her cheek and then moved down to kiss her lips, her lips tasting like orange, the same orange he loved so much he licked her bottom lip in return she gently bit his bottom lip and they kissed, sweetly, softly and in leisure.

Pulling away slowly Orihime kissed Ichigo's forehead again before snuggling deep into his arms. He pulled her even closer, she could hear his heart beating, smelling his scent. It smelled like spices, Orange and spices. She loved that smell and the feel of his wild spiritual pressure pricking her insides just like always.

Vanilla citrus and Orange spice invaded the space and their heart beats steadily slow down as they both fell asleep, Ichigo's cold feet on Orihime's warm body, his light snoring, his strong grip and Orihime unconsciously playing in Ichigo's hair while snuggling deeper and closer to his body just felt right.

And they wouldn't have it any other way.

**I thank you for reading this sloppy love fic and I hope you guys review. It was fun writing this and I hope you guys enjoyed it to.**

**I don't own any of the songs used in this fic. 2 of the songs belong to One Piece and Oda Eiichiro (Fight Together and Share the world).**

**-Akasaku123. **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


End file.
